With You
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: Trunks and Pan. First one. (I'm very articulate today)


With You

Hey! I'm back with a Trunks and Pan fic. This is my first fic so be gentle. I know, Rachael, you wanted a Bra and Goten story, but I already wrote one. My best friend gave me the idea for the lyrics cause she gave me them from some site. I hope you enjoy this and the lyrics belong to the Backstreet Boys, and DBZ/GT belongs to Toei animation. Warnings: TxP, cursing, and wrong age difference. Trunks is really eighteen years older, but in this fic, they're ten years. P.S. I just watched today's episode (12-15-00), and Gohan kicks ass!! He can not be 11! He looks (to me) 14!!! **************************************************************************************

Remember when

Never needed each other

The best of friends

Like sister and brother

We understood

We'd never be alone

Those days are gone

Now I want you so much

The night is long

And I need your touch

Don't know what to say

Never meant to feel this way

Don't wanna be 

Alone tonight

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast, this time

What did I say?

What did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

**************************************************************************************

Trunks shuffled into the house. He had a hard day at work and he wanted a nice cold drink. His father looked at him and nodded his head to greet him. Trunks did the same, and started to the kitchen. He took some milk, and went upstairs. The radio was playing loud in his sister's room. He looked in and a smile came to his face. Pan was in only a tank top and underwear, and she was dancing to Sir-Mix-A-Lot's song. Her back was facing Trunks. She sang and danced to the beat. "I like big butts and a can of lye. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with a itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!" She said, sticking out her butt at that part. Trunks applauded.

"Great job, Pan. I never knew you could booty dance," he teased. Pan turned around, a blush on her face.

"What were you doing here watching me?? You hentai!" she yelled. Pan grabbed a sheet and covered it around her. "Bra is in the bathroom, if you wanna know."

Trunks smirked. "Thanks. You have a nice ass for a tomboy." and with that he left the room.

Pan was embarrassed and mad at Trunks for saying that. She pulled on surfer shorts, and stormed into Trunks's room, who was taking of his shirt, showing his smooth muscles. "Oops," she said flustered. Trunks grinned at her again.

"You want me that much?" he teased, eliciting a death glare from Pan. He liked arguing with her. He could tell she liked it also in a masochistic sort of way. "Cause, Pan. I'm ten years older than you."

Pan was starting to see red. But Trunks does look good, the calm part of her brain said. I'm not supposed to be attracted to him. "No, I don't want you. I just wanted to continue bitching at you. That's all."

He grinned even wider, and Pan shrieked. "You're impossible!"

**************************************************************************************

I hear your voice 

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child that

I resemble

I cannot pretend

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be

Alone tonight

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast, this time

What did I say?

What did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

**************************************************************************************

Pan stormed out of the room. Trunks smiled at her. Trunks didn't know why, but he liked Pan. Unlike his many relationships, he truly liked Pan. But why? That was the big question. He sighed and laid down on the bed. He heard a knock on the door, and Bra waltzed in. 

"Hey, Trunks. Do you have a watch I can borrow. I'm going on a date with some guy from school." she commanded, looking in his dresser.

Trunks stood up from his bed. "Which guy? You know you better be careful. I thought you liked Goten. And who said you could go in my dresser like that, Bra?" 

Bra's face blushed at Goten's name. "What makes you think that? Besides, it's just John. I always go out with him. And I always go in your dresser. What's eating you? You're never that crabby."

Trunks was about to answer when Pan came into his room. "Nice to see you're fully dressed." He teased. Pan sighed, and scowled at him.

"Funny, Trunks. I wasn't even going to talk to you. I just wanted to tell Bra that John just called to cancel your date," Pan announced.

"Damn him. Now what am I going to do?" Bra asked no one in particular. "Here, Trunks. Have your watch back. Wait, Pan. We could have a sleep-over!" Bra exclaimed.

Pan got excited also. "Yeah! I mean this would be fun. Even though we're seniors in high school. We can make brownies, and my parents won't mind."

"That's nice, but could you discuss your pow-wow plans out of my room," Trunks said, his voice full of sarcasm. 

Bra walked out, and Pan gave him a look. "Trunks, what's wrong? You're acting like a pissy face."

Trunks looked at her, and felt himself start to heat up. "Nothing." Pan slowly walked up to him, and studied him. "What?" he asked.

Pan looked into his eyes before answering. "You have lettuce in your teeth."

Trunks face started to heat up. "Where?" he asked. Pan started to giggle. "What?!" he asked. Then he realized she was lying. "Pan, when I get my hands on you.."

She opened her eyes in innocence. "Trunks Briefs! I never knew you were such a freak!" she teased before running out of the room. 

When she left, Trunks fell onto his bed. Kami, he wanted Pan. But she was his best friend's niece. "What is wrong with me? I see her in some underwear, and now I want to get into her pants. What the fuck is wrong with ME?!" he shouted.

**************************************************************************************

I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know

I don't wanna live this life

I don't wanna say good-bye

With you I wanna spend

The rest of my life

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast, this time

Everything's changed

We never knew

How did I fall in love with you?

**************************************************************************************

It was night when Trunks decided to go downstairs. He was wearing only black boxers. "EEK!!!" he heard from the living room. Bra and Pan were watching B-horror movies. He sat on the couch in the middle of the girls. "Hey, squirts. Can I have some popcorn?" he asked. He grabbed some, and focused his attention to the movie. Some hacker dude was chasing a girl into a house. He rolled his eyes when the girls screamed. Coke spilled on Bra and she shrieked. "Aw shit. I need to clean this off, and she went into the bathroom.

Breathe, Trunks. Breathe, his inner voice told him. 

Pan sighed and leaned against him. "Trunks. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well. A couple of my friends have boyfriends. And they say they love them. I really don't know if they mean it. I mean one minute, they're all over each other. The next minute, they break up faster that Bra can run. And I don't like it when they use the word love so loosely. What do you think true love is?" she asked, eyes trained on him.

Trunks sighed for a second. It was as if the powers that be were telling him to admit his feelings to Pan. "Well. I really don't know. I've been in lots of relationships. Some bad, some worse. But I never told them I loved them. I think true love is when you would die for them in a second. I think I feel true love for someone right now." he added, giving her a hint.

Pan's eyes opened wide, and before she could say anything, Trunks kissed her on the lips. She shivered, and kissed him back with equal desire. "Trunks," she moaned, as he rubbed his hands all over her body. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, and felt around. She did the same. He smiled against her mouth. They both knew they belonged together and they weren't going to fight their feelings.

**************************************************************************************

What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard, so fast, this time

Everything's changed

We never knew

How did I fall in love with you

**************************************************************************************

Bra watched from the kitchen. My plan worked! I'm glad I convinced Pan, she thought. The kitchen door opened, and Goten came in. "Hey, Bra," he whispered. Bra kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey, babe. My plan worked," she smugly said. "Really?" he asked. "Go and look for yourself." He looked and smirked. " 'John', why couldn't you come to our date?" Bra teased. "Mom wanted to do some family bonding thing with Dad," he answered. "Oh, that makes sense." "Well, if Pan hooks up with Trunks, maybe we can tell everyone about our relationship," he hopefully said. "Maybe we can."

{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*].*.{*].*.{*].*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*].*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*.{*}.*. {*}.*.

Author's Note: I think this is pretty good for my first Trunks and Pan fic. And there was a little Bra and Goten action! I really hope you review, and Trunks is such a hottie. So is Veggie and Gohan and Goten and Goku is pretty kewl. But Krillin is the funniest!


End file.
